


Sin - Dopil

by ohmy_chicken



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, 3racha are assholes, Aged Down Characters, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bullying, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Dowoon is a black rose, F/M, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, highschool!au, im bad at tagging, letting go, mentioned!nct - Freeform, mentioned!therose - Freeform, popularkids!3racha - Freeform, teens / young adults, they live in an undefined country where doing music is a sin i guess, this started as a draft at 3 am lmao, wonpil sungjin jae and brian are about the same age lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmy_chicken/pseuds/ohmy_chicken
Summary: Music. Wanting to do music is a sin, because music can harm others. Music will ruin your future. If you want to do music you’re expected to be forever alone. People who find love in music won’t find love in people. But the only thing the popular boy wants to do is drum, and then he meets an angel and his 3 friends.orIn which they live in a society where wanting to do music is a sin. Yet Dowoon passes by class F-05 every day just to see the four friends play. And he craves to join themBut is it a good choice to choose music over popularity and his childhood friends?-----Since we need more Day6 fanfics.





	Sin - Dopil

Yoon Dowoon, a student at Neo C.T. high, walks through the hallways of his school, people staring at him from different perspectives and angles. Not that they thought it was a bad thing. You see, Yoon Dowoon isn’t just another boy at the school, he’s a part of 3racha, the school’s popular squad.

He doesn’t see it as a big deal, mostly keeping to himself anyways. He’s never been a very open person. Not focusing on the stares and whispers, he pushes his earbuds deeper into his ears, as if becoming one with the device, getting better access to the rose’s new release; baby. 

His friends don’t understand why he’s a fan of the said band, but Dowoon couldn’t care less, stating that ‘You listen to that rap crap, like they even put effort into that,’ (followed by Changbin stating that rappers put lots of effort into their lyrics and Jisung holding back Chris who tries to attack the younger).

He’d met his friends in primary school, the three of them moving to the same middle- and high school. They had always been friends, joking around with each other, helping each other etc. He is the youngest of the four, but he doesn’t mind that, getting along with them well, he thinks.

He turns up the volume of the song, completely isolating himself from the world around him, drowning in memories of his time at primary school.

-

Finally, he sighs, getting to open his bright red lunchbox after a tiring three hours of coloring a picture of a guitar. He looks down at the food, the boy next to him grimacing an instant.

“Why are there veggies on your bread, just ew,” Jisung exclaims, scrunching up his nose followed by a nodding Changbin, who’s already munching on his chocolate cookies. 

“You should eat healthy foods, so you don’t hurt your teeth, that’s what my mommy says,” The youngest exclaims, grinning brightly, munching on his banana toast. 

The others make fake puking noises, eating their sweet snacks. “Besides, mommy says these aren’t veggies, but fruits,” He states a matter of factly, with a hint of pride, ‘i’m a very smart boy now,’ he thinks to himself proudly, grin spreading on his lips.

“Okay class, time for a question round,” Their teacher exclaims after noticing all kids had finished their lunch. The kids settle in a circle, silently watching their teacher pick a question.

“Today's question is: What do you want to be when you grow up? We’ll start from Olivia and work our way off the circle, okay kids?” All of them nod, listening to each other’s aspirations.

Everyone wanted to be something like ‘my mom’, ‘a princess’ or rather a regular job like ‘firefighter’ or ‘police officer’. But Dowoon wanted to be something else, he was a 100% sure. 

It was his turn. He straightened his back and proudly said; “I want to be a drummer,”.

Upon hearing his aspiration, all kids scrunched their noses, looking at him in disgust. The girl next to him, whom he wouldn’t bother to remember her name, leaned into the younger, whispering: “you’re crazy “ before acting like nothing had happened. 

Dowoons smile falters, making him look down at his lap, suppressing tears.

“H-hey Dowoonie?” He looks up at his teacher with a glint of hope in his eyes. “Can’t you try to be a firefighter? Or a Police officer?”. And bye bye hope. He shakes his head, ignoring his class.

The rest of the day had gone on as normal for everyone else, forgetting about the incident. Dowoon had started thinking about his class’ reaction, and it never stopped bothering him ‘till this day.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The first two periods have passed, all students moving to the cafetaria to score some food. Dowoon had spotted his friends at their usual table, messing around with one-another.

He settles down next to Chris, the more mature one comparing to Jisung and Changbin. He opens up his lunch box, which has changed over the years, from various colors to black. 

He takes out his banana toast, munching on it with delight. He’d been making the same lunch for years and never bothered to change it. It was kind of like his trademark, making Dowoon, Dowoon. 

He whips out his notebook, doodling a bit, writing down short lyric parts that come up into him while looking at the various people walking, sitting and talking in the cafeteria.

He perks up, having an amazing idea, but before he gets the chance to write it down the notebook is snached away by Chris. And just as easily as he grabbed it, he aims it at the trash can, hitting bullseye, making it fall into the bin.

“Seriously dude, give up. You’re bringing down our reputation with your ‘i wanna be an artist’ shit,“ He speaks in a serious tone, “I thought you promised us to stop believing in such trash, that you’d leave it behind and let no one know,” Saying Dowoon was intimidated by his hyung would be an understatement. The others nod, agreeing with their squad leader. 

“I agree, i mean listening to aids should be enough to fill your needs right?” Changbin scoffs. Dowoon nods sadly, not wanting his friends to be mad at him, and talking back isn’t something he usually does in general. He silently suppresses his tears as he looks down at the spot where his notebook once laid. To say he feels defeated would be an understatement. Changbin and Jisung are already busy chatting amongst themselves, but Chris turns to Dowoon.

“Hey ‘woon, we aren’t just doing this for us, but also for you buddy. Music will ruin your life, and i want you to have a bright future,” He says, leaning away, stating the small pep-talk is now over. Dowoon looks down again. Is it really that bad?

However, he doesn’t notice how two eyes have been following the scene all along, a boy around his age, clearly invested in the drama, before returning to wherever he came from. 

After lunch had ended, when the four popular boys headed back to their classes, the boy had approached the trash bin and had fished out a single grey notebook covered in various doodles, stuffing it in his bag, hurrying to his afternoon classes after

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

School had ended about 20 minutes ago, which is a relief to Dowoon, who is now strolling through the empty hallways of his school. He was at the basement floor, a few classes located there, hoping to get some privacy. He only ever came there when he was frustrated, and he sure was because of his friends’ comments.

The drama of earlier had already been picked up and spread through the entire school. ‘Yoon Dowoon wants to do music’ still ringing in his ears. Changbin had stated that it was just a stunt, protecting their pride, and making the other students quiet down. the younger wanted to scream that it was true, but he didn’t want to mess things up more than they already were.

His eyes linger on the door of room F-05, it being slightly opened. The door was always closed when he came to this spot. Weird. Up until now he hadn’t noticed the music playing in his ears. He approached the door, peeking through the small gap, seeing four boys, equally handsome, playing…. instruments?

You see, instruments were banned from their school years ago, so how did they even get those? And besides that, they weren’t even that bad. Where did they learn all of this? Not to mention that the instruments look pretty beat up too.

He inspected all members individually, taking in their features and talents. His eyes wandered to the bassist first, with rather sharp features, that guy seems intimidating he thinks to himself. 

Next to the bassist is another boy, seated on a stool with an electric guitar, plugged into one of the many sockets of a big amplifier. He’s wearing glasses and his hair is a bleached to a grey blonde tone, with a hint of blue. His voice is nice.

The following member is also seated on a stool with an acoustic guitar. His eyes linger a little longer on the boy’s nose, i didn’t know bob the builder studies here. He snickers quietly to himself as he looks at the last member.

And oh my god.

to say Dowoon was impressed would be an understatement. He was starstruck, using the next minutes to stare at the rather angelic boy. His fingers glide against the keys of his keyboard perfectly, and combining that with those vocals, damn. God must’ve worked really hard to achieve him.

He noticed that their instruments weren't in the best state. The acoustic guitar had 3 regular strings, and two rather messy ones, but they seemed to work. 

The bass looked scratched, like a cat had fought it. Dowoon noticed other even more broken instruments crowding the room. 

They finish up the song, a beautiful cover of locked out of heaven, originally claimed by Bruno Mars. And he states that it’s definitely better than the original and the many covers that swarmed around the internet

He notices that the band misses something, but he can’t figure out what. He makes a mental note to think about it at next day’s lunch, since writing lyrics is now clearly banned. 

The bassist puts away his instrument neatly, closing its case and clapping for the other members. “Sungjin, maybe you should lower the pitch of your voice at the chorus, it’ll even out the song more,” The grey-haired guys says to bob, who’s name is apparently Sungjin.

The said boy is also putting away his guitar, as he looks up from where he’s seated on the floor, putting his guitar in the case. “So like this: You made me feel like, like i’ve been locked out of heaven~ For to lo-o-ong, for to lo-o-ong,” He sings, booming voice filling both the room and the small hallway. 

The younger nods, satisfied with the outcome of the tone. “Thanks for the feedback Jae. also, Wonpil,” The keyboard boy looks up at the mention of his name, and Dowoon smiles at it. Wonpil, that sounds cute. “You made a little mistake in the bridge, make sure to fix it so it won’t happen again,” 

Wonpil nods, pulling the plug from the socket, making sure his keyboard is put to the side. Dowoon decides that he will check the room again tomorrow, just to see if it was occupied by the small band. Definetely not to stare at Wonpil again.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Lunch had arrived again. Great, Dowoon thinks, walking over to their usual table. His other friends are busy conversing between themselves, leaving the drama of the day before behind. He takes out his lunchbox, his other hand reaching to grab the grey notebook, only to realize it had been tossed away with no mercy a mere day ago.

Biting into his banana toast, he thinks about the scene that occured yesterday, the band. Images of Wonpil flash through his mind. He’s seen the boy walk around the school before. He hears his voice again, smiling to himself.

He remembers the amazing cover they did, and the fact that it missed something. He started thinking about the original song, the elements used to achieve the beat. Yet it was hard due to the constant bickering of Changbin and Jisung.

“Hyung! Stop doing that,” Jisung screeches. “Doing what? This?” Changbin says, tapping his fingers on the younger boy’s lunchbox in a rapid rhythm, somewhat resembling drumming. 

“Yes exactly, that, now stop drumming on my lunchbox and let me eat my food in peace,” Jisung exclaims, snatching his lunchbox away from Changbin. Just as Dowoon was about to ask Changbin to stop drumming, the hint dropped.

He slams down his hands on the table.

They missed a drummer! It’ll make the songs sound more even and better. It weren’t Sungjin’s vocals that were the problem, it was the feeling of the beat blasting through the notes.

He stands up, gaining the attention of all the people on and around their table. He starts packing his bag quickly. “And where do you think you’re going?” The oldest of the four asks. The answer he receives is nothing more than a hum, before Dowoon rushes off, towards room F-05.

As expected he hears the music welcoming him, the four boys already present and busy practicing the same song of yesterday. He stops jogging and softly puts down his bag, softly starting to drum on the door frame softly, matching the beat of the other instruments. And he was right, it did make the song sound better.

He wondered to himself what it’d be like if he was positioned in between the boys, drumming along to the song. It sounded nice in his head, but it would take a lot more than just asking the boys if he could join them.

He would lose his popularity, he would lose his friends, 3racha would hate him. Would he give that all up for music? 

He started wondering to himself. 

Would he?

The bell signalled that it was time for him to return to his classroom. As he got inside he was met with a lot of questionable looks. He sat down at his usual spot, thinking about the band. He wondered about the name of the band, would they have one? If yes, what would it be?

After a few minutes Changbin plops down next to him, nudging his shoulder. He responded with a slightly annoyed hum, turning his head towards the shorter. “Where were you ‘woonie?” He asks, giving him the infamous ‘confused changbin’ look. 

Dowoon just shrugged it off, turning his head towards the whiteboard, pretending to be interested by his teacher’s long story about the present simple. Not that he actually cared.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

After school he found himself staring at the pianist again, following his rapid movements. He didn’t recognize the song they were playing, stating that they’ve probably written it themselves.

He was mesmerized by the band’s vocals. The fact that people grant misfortune to people who aspire this disgusting the boy. People should be free to do this, because it’s only the most beautiful form of art according to him.

He listens to the lyrics carefully, the boys’ voices now imprinted into his mind. To him, the song sounds really nice, amazing harmony between the instruments and the boys. He silently taps his fingers on the door frame again, creating a more stable beat to the song.

 

“Geurae nal sswa  
Bang bang  
Neoye bullet bullet bullet  
Eolmadeunji majajulge  
Wonhan ge igeoramyeon  
Just shoot me  
Shoot me,”

He smiles to himself, enjoying the song. He wonders who wrote it, because he really wants someone to understand him, to understand how it is to write lyrics. He’s never had anyone who understood him like that, he wonders what it’d be like.

The song end and the first thing Wonpil does is jump, smile brightly, and let out a giggle. “Finally! Without mistakes!” He cheers, dancing around cutely. Dowoon puts his hand over his chest, feeling his heart skip a beat when Wonpil jumps around the room in glee. He really should get over his anxiety and talk to the boy already.

The other boys smile too, all of them chuckling at the sight of their maknae. After the boy’s outburst of happiness they settle on playing another one of their original songs.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Dowoon has been stuck to his routine of watching the boys play in the lunch breaks and after school for about a month or two now. It’s just another afternoon of him making his homework in the cramped hallway while listening to the boys.

“One last song guys,” Dowoon hears the oldest say, his que to leave before they guys find out he was ever there. He gets up, packing his bag. But being the clumsy guy he is, he knocks over the wooden broom beside the door.

He feels his stomach drop. Panic floods his body as he looks around for a place to hide. Janitor's closet? Underneath the desk? In another classroom? He has no options left as he sees a shadow approaching the door. 

He has no succes, settling for standing behind the door instead. The door is being opened, stopping some mere centimeters in front of his face. 

He holds his breath as he sees the boy’s shadow on the floor. The redhead whips his head around, searching for the source of the noise. He spots a single eraser on the small desk that’s usually occupied by none other than Yoon Dowoon.

He inspects it in his hand, small writings and smudges all over the small object.

Meanwhile, Dowoon’s heart is racing. He tries to breath as softly and slowly as he can, trying not to alert the musician. His eyes wander over to his eraser. Shit. He always scribbled on his eraser, those might be hints to the band.

“Guys… maybe it’s better if we finish up. Whoever made that noise might report us,” Wonpil speaks, panic also evident in his voice. His eyes are locked to the boys inside of the room. If he turns his head right now i’ll be done, my life will be over. 

He hears a muffled response from whom he assumes is none other than Brian, the scary guy. What if Brian finds me one day? Goodbye head. He silently thinks to himself.

The door closes again and Dowoon lets out a sigh of relief, checking the door a second time before rushing away as fast and silently as he can. 

Well, that was traumatizing.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

A week has passed since the broom incident, as Dowoon likes to call it. He strolls through the now empty hallways, school having ended about an hour ago. Today he hadn’t visited the practice room, knowing the band took a small break. 

The song he’s currently listening to is blasting in his ears, giving him a minor headache, but he decides on ignoring it. He can hear faint voices between a wave of Billie Eilish. He takes out one of his earbuds, hearing one- no, two voices. 

“You do music don’t you huh? Fucking loser,” He hears, recognizing the voice as Changbin’s. “Indeed, do you think you’ll have a future? Never, you scumbag,” the second voice speaks up, belonging to none other than Han Jisung.

He moves his hand up to put his earbud back but stops mid-way, hearing a soft, shaky voice respond to the insults. 

“I-i-i’m s-so-sorry,” The voice says. Dowoon has a small idea of who the voice might belong to, but he decides on looking first, before pulling conclusions. He peeks his head around the corner, seeing Changbin and Jisung tower over a shaking boy, whom he indeed recognizes as none other than his crush, Wonpil. 

His mind screams ‘Stay put, Changbin and Jisung will pull conclusions’. But his heart screams ‘Help Wonpil! They will hurt him!’

He hesitates for a moment, before he hears a hand slam against a locker, signalling that it won’t take long before that hand will be smashed into Wonpil’s innocent face. The image of crying Wonpil shoots through his mind. It makes him decide that, if it’s right or not, he’ll listen to his heart for once.

He walks towards the boys, Changbin whipping his head around, making a smirk appear on his lips upon seeing his friend. “Hey buddy, will you help us get rid of this scum?” He says, making Dowoon nod.

“Yeah. Also, i heard Chris needed your assistance, so i’ll handle things off with him.” He says coolly, trying not to seem obvious.

Changbin approaches the boy and stands only mere millimeters away from the boy, his breathing fanning on the boy’s face. Dowoon thinks his plan has already fucked up upon seeing his hyung in this state. “You better let him know we don’t tolerate fags in this school,” He growls, picking up his bag and taking Jisung with him.

Once the boys disappear from his sight, Dowoon lets out a sigh of relief, putting down his bag, pulling the fragile boy off the floor. He shoots him a small smile, trying to ease down the boy’s anxiety.

“W-wha-what are you g-going to d-do to me?” He stutters, pulling his hand from the younger’s grasp. Dowoon lets out a small chuckle. “I won’t do anything, i came to help you, i never agreed on hurting people anyways,” He says, handing the grey bag, that had been thrown to the floor after being robbed from all the money, to its rightful owner.

Wonpil’s shoulders visually relaxed as he took his bag from Dowoon’s grasp. A soft smile makes its way onto his lips, displaying comfort to the younger boy.

“I’m sorry for them, they get kinda stuck up due to the popularity,” Dowoon exclaims, breaking the slight tension. “Are you okay? Any injuries?” He asks carefully, wanting to make sure the boy is okay.

Wonpil nods and says something but Dowoon doesn’t catch it, being too focused on the boy’s eyes. He hadn’t noticed earlier but from this distance he could notice the fact that his chestnut brown orbs are slightly crossed. 

“But, i’ve got to go home. Thanks again for your help,” Is the only thing Dowoon catches Wonpil saying, waving to him with a smile. The second he sees the boy disappear from his sight, he lets out a sigh of relief, being happy that he saved the boy.

He wonders how he even kept serious despite the fact of Wonpil being his crush. He decided that, one day, he’ll gain enough courage to join the boy in band practice. But for now he’ll resume watching them play.

After the incident, they both acted like it didn’t happen. When they passed each other in the halls only small smiles were exchanged.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Being the first person at school, wonpil opens room F-05 with the key he’d gotten from Sungjin. He set up his keyboard, connecting all wires and making sure it was on the right height. 

He still felt a burning sensation on his right cheekbone, being punched by none other than Seo Changbin. He came back after Dowoon had left, serving him a strong beating. He hadn’t told the other members yet, not wanting to concern them

He started to play some small pieces of their most recent song, shoot me. It had been written and composed by Jae and Brian mostly, Wonpil and Sungjin helping with the instrumental part.

He heard another member enter the room but he was too lost in thoughts to spare a glance at the said person. “Where’d you get that bruise pirrie?” The person asked, wonpil recognizing the voice as Sungjin’s. The older had always cared the most for him between all the members.

“It’s nothing,” He says, shaking it off. He tries to distract himself by playing more pieces, trying to make them fit together for their next song, days gone by.

“Don’t ignore me pirrie, i know something is off,” Sungjin walks over to Wonpil, pulling the cable out of the keyboard, making it shut off instantly. Wonpil’s gaze snaps up to the guy in front of him.

“Tell. Me. Wonpil.” Sungjin says, sounding somewhat scary, a death gare burning Wonpil’s eyes. He has always been like this in protective mode, it’s quite scary at most times. But glady this side doesn’t show much. 

Wonpil takes his hands off the keys, fiddling with his fingers, looking down at the floor. The only thing that mattered to him this second was minding eye contact with his hyung. Not the most respectful thing, but Wonpil is quite the softy, and he doesn’t want to start crying. 

“It was only Changbin…” He mumbles, not daring to look up, still feeling his hyung’s burning gaze on him. “What!?” He says, slamming his hands on the keyboard. It startles Wonpil, making him flinch and jump back. 

Sungjin is now fuming with anger, ready to storm out of the room, towards the said bully when the other members arrive, shocked to see Sungjin in this state. “What happened here?” Jae asks, brushing some saliva off his red bottom lip. I wonder how that got there, Wonpil thinks.

“The dwarf snake hit my angel,” To which Jae turns to a confused Brian. “Aka; Changbin hit Wonpil.” Jae translates, closing the door behind them, grabbing his guitar. “Hyung, you know you can’t attack him, just let it rest.” Jae says, running his fingers over the four guitar strands, fifth one dangling down.

“Wait a minute, how did you even get away without any major injuries then pillie?” Brian asks, very confused. He walks over to wonpil, looking at him with a questioning look. “U-um… There’s a guy who stood up for me,” He says quickly, plugging the wire back into his keyboard.

He tries to ignore Brian’s wave of questions as he plays a small part of their new song. “Woah that sounds good!” Jae says, cutting off Brian, making them turn to him. “We could use that in days gone by!” He says with a bright smile.

He asks him to re-play the part as he makes up a guitar chord, which perfectly fits in harmony with Wonpil’s chords.

And to Wonpil’s relief, all of them forgot about their subject of earlier, hoping they’d never mention it again.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Wonpil….

Drum…..

Music….

3Racha….

Dowoon hadn’t noticed he’d fallen into a slumber until he was awoken by someone- no, something poking him in the shoulder. He lazily opens one eye, seeing a blurry image of a boy in front of him.

He sits up, yawning and rubbing his eyes before shooting another glance at the boy, realizing who exactly it was and what he was doing. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He sees Jae standing in front of him, the guitar that had poked his shoulder positioned in his hand.

He glanced to the side, which he wishes he hadn’t, to see Brian standing there, ready to knock him out with his bass taking place as some kind of baseball bat. The look in his eyes sharp and merciless.

His eyes widen as he notices that he’s sitting at his usual spot, at the small desk at the door of room F-05. Realization dawns on him as he thinks about how he had ended up in this situation

Dowoon had settled down with his homework, listening to the band’s usually calming tunes. This day had been particularly tiring as the sleepiness dawns onto him. 

Closing my eyes for 5 minutes won’t hurt, or so he thought, now finding himself being attacked by two of the band members, that had apparently found him sleeping right outside the classroom. 

“Don’t you dare move, try to escape or fight back,” Brian says, confidence evident in his voice. He could hear the faint sounds of Wonpil and Sungjin fastly cleaning up the instruments inside of the room.

“I-i won’t,” Dowoon spoke, no intentions on stuttering in the first place. He looks at the older, fear evident in his eyes as the boy mercilessly stares back at him. He doesn’t dare complain as Brian is definitely prepared to kill him.

“First of all, how did you find out about this spot?” Brian growls, not changing his position at all. “I-i needed some privacy, s-so i came h-here,” The younger answers, not bringing up the courage to deny the boy.

“How long have you been listening to us? Have you told anyone about us? I swear to god if you told anyone you’re dead-” Brian gets cut off by Jae who pushes down his bass to a normal position. “Brian-” “YoungK,” The boy growls, yet Jae doesn’t flinch. He’s used to the younger’s behavior by now. “Right, YoungK, Calm down. 1, you’re scaring the poor boy. 2, I’ll ask the questions.” Jae states, making Brian huff.

Now it’s Jae’s turn to turn towards Dowoon, who shrinks down in his seat at the glare Brian is shooting at him. “Okay, i don’t know you, but i want you to give an honest answer on this question. Did you tell anyone about us” Still shaken, Dowoon shakes his head. Jae lets out a sigh of relief.

“What’s your name?” He asks sweetly, “D-dowoon, Yoon Dowoon,” The younger answers, carefully inspecting Jae’s sudden mood swing. He seems to be doubting something. Brian raises his bass again “If you dare tell anyone i’ll mash your face with this-” “Brian, no one is mashing anyone’s face.”

While the two are busy arguing a faint yell is heard from inside of the room. “Hyungs!” Both Brian and Jae whip their heads around, “The instruments are cleared, who found ou- Dowoon?” Wonpil had come walking out of the room, Sungjin trailing behind him.

“Wonpil,” Dowoon says, trying not to burst into a gay panic. He doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself yet again. “What are you doing here?” Wonpil asks, clearly confused.

“Wait a minute- How do you guys even know each other?” Brian exclaims, still pissed off about the entire situation. “And why are you being so sweet to this, this asshole.” Brian says, pointing at Dowoon with the end of his bass

“Dowoon is innocent, he won’t hurt a fly,” Wonpil says, lowering Brian’s bass again. “You don’t have proof. He’s still a part of 3racha. Those bastards aren’t exactly nice people-” “And you’re gonna tell me you’re being a nice person right now?” Wonpil cuts him off, hands on his hips. “Because he is in fact the sweet boy that saved me, and i owe him”

All boys except Dowoon turned to him with a surprised gaze. Their gazes flickered between Dowoon and Wonpil, not believing the younger’s words. “Brian, don’t get so worked up, Dowoon is sweet,” The pianist says, pulling Dowoon to his feet.

“Are you okay? Did he hit you?” Wonpil asks in all seriousness. Dowoon shakes his head as a mere response. Dowoon notices the evident purple mark on Wonpil’s cheekbone, “Did binnie do that?” He asks. Wonpil nods hesitantly, looking down sadly.

“See, your buddies did that to our angel, messing with him is messing with us,” Brian says, to which Sungjin nods understandingly. Dowoon raises his hands up in defense and Wonpil turns to his members, now it’s his turn to shoot a death glare. “Like i said, he saved me, don’t you trust me?” 

He stands in front of Dowoon. When Brian opens his mouth to speak, Sungjin takes matters into his own hands. He stands in front of Brian, facing Dowoon.

“Yoon Dowoon, right?” The said boy gives a mere nod. “Do you swear, on… your life, that you won’t tell anyone about us?” He asks, looking at the boy. Another nod. “Then you’re free to go.” He says, entering their practice room again, signalling that the discussion is over. Brian just stands there, dumbfounded. 

Brian follows his hyung, arguing a bit while Jae trails behind him to make sure he doesn’t ruin his bass even more. That leaves Dowoon behind with Wonpil. “Thank you,” Dowoon starts. “For helping me,” He looks at Wonpil, who returns him a genuine eye-smile. “It’s no problem, really. Comparing to the other members of 3racha, you’re actually really nice.” 

Dowoon returns a smile. He starts packing up his homework. “I promise you, you can always come and listen, i’m sure this was just a big misunderstanding. “ Wonpil says, helping Dowoon pack his stuff. “Thanks again,” He says when he swings his bag onto his back, smiling at Wonpil.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The band hasn’t seen Dowoon ever since the accident. It’s now been two weeks, today being just an ordinary wednesday. Or so they thought.

Weirdly enough, today Jae was the first one to arrive at room F-05, wanting to enter it when he heard someone play inside. But it wasn’t any of the instruments they played. No, someone was drumming. He took a peek inside and to his amazement he saw the boy they’d found outside two weeks ago, Yoon Dowoon. 

He felt confused, yet he was impressed. He didn’t expect to find Yoon Dowoon, member of the school’s popular squad, 3racha, drumming in their practice room. He wasn’t even that bad, creating a steady rhythm, speeding it up

Jae noticed that the other members had crowded around the door too. When Dowoon finished, Wonpil walked in. Dowoon looked up, shocked, turning red the second his eyes meet Wonpil’s. “Can you re-play that?” Wonpil asked, setting up his keyboard.

Dowoon nodded and counted down, before re-playing his made up solo. Wonpil started playing along his custom part, that’d probably be used in days gone by. The other members joined not too long after, creating a song that sounded different from anything they’d played before, it sounded more… lively and steady.

They realized that, even if they hadn’t noticed earlier, they really needed a drummer. Later on Sungjin had put on his mic, starting to add in vocals, Jae joining in not too long after.

Right after the song ended everyone started clapping, except Dowoon, who his his face in his hands, ears and cheeks flaming red. Wonpil let out a giggle as he backhugged the younger.  
“That was amazing Dowoonie~”. Wonpil’s actions only made the younger more shy.

The rest of the afternoon they had hung out and talked, jamming a bit and eating lunch together, and Dowoon decided on the fact that he’d never felt this way around his other friends before. Chan, Changbin and Jisung were very silent, and depressing, so this was new. With his other friends he felt restricted, not being able to pursue his dream, but with these guys he felt… on the right place.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“What the fuck Dowoon,” 

“I swear to god, you’re kidding right,”

“Do you want to make us lose our reputation on purpose?!”

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Depressed.

That was the only way to describe the young boy’s state. 

He sat there, curled up on the floor of the cold bathroom stall, choking our small sobs, chest aching painfully. His skin felt stone cold, making him shake softly. The school had never installed heating in the bathrooms.

Dowoon had brought up the courage to approach 3racha about his aspirations, only to be slammed to the ground again. The boys had cursed at him, not to ‘be so stupid for god’s sake’. He’d told them about the small band he’d been hanging with, as a result they gave him one week.

“One week to figure out this bullshit. If you still want to do music after that, go stay with those morons, or you can choose to leave it behind like you promised us and continue being a part of 3racha.” Chris had yelled, slamming the door of the cafeteria shut, gaining attention of all students that were calmly having lunch. Dowoon had rushed to the toilets, crying, locking himself up in one of the stalls. 

He heard a few familiar hushed voices behind the closed door of the boy’s bathrooms, before the door opened, someone stepping in. 

“Dowoon?” an all too familiar voice asked, checking all of the stalls until he knocked on the singular closed one. “Dowoon if you’re in here please answer,” the boy said. Dowoon recognized him as Sungjin. The slam of those heavy cafetaria doors must’ve been so loud that they noticed it in F-05

“I-i’m here,” He says softly, leaning his head back on the cold wall. A sniffle escaped as he looks at Sungjin’s shoes. Dowoon had noticed that he always wore the same pair of worn out white nikes, too busy to buy new ones. 

“Please open the stall ‘woonie” The older exclaims, sounding worried. Dowoon’s shaky hand reached out to twist the lock, opening the stall. His face tear-streaked and his legs feel like noodles. His body feels numb as his hyung grabs his hand, pulling him up and catching him in a hug. 

“It’ll be okay,” He says in a soothing voice, and it makes Dowoon break down once again. No one of 3racha, having known the boy for almost their entire life, has ever cared for him like this. Yet Sungjin, the older boy he’d known for a few weeks, was comforting him in a dirty bathroom, not even knowing the reason of Dowoon’s instability.

After his crying had stopped, Dowoon looked up, to see Brian leaning against the sinks, Jae standing next to Sungjin and Wonpil stroking his back softly, all of them sharing the same worried look. “What’s wrong ‘woon?” Jae says, tilting his head a bit.

He hadn’t even noticed all of the boys entering the room, but he felt grateful, very grateful. “J-just,” He took a deep breath, Brian handing him a bottle of water. Wonpil was right he thinks, taking a sip of the water, Brian is sweet. 

He murmurs a soft thanks as he hands back the bottle, before looking down. “I t-talked to 3racha, b-but they don’t accept it a-at all.” He says, hands shaking lightly. He noticed Wonpil’s hand hadn’t left his back yet, stroking his back in a comforting manner. “T-they gave me a week to c-choose between you g-guys and them,” He doesn’t dare to look up, afraid to break down again.

He feels Sungjin pull him into a hug again as he suppresses his tears, inhaling the sweet scent of his hyung. The four boys work together as a team trying to assure Dowoon that everything will be fine. And surprisingly it worked, they even exchanged phone numbers. So that “If you ever need me to beat someone’s ass, i’m right in your contact list,” Brian had said.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Life choices….

People on the internet always seemed to brag about this subject, stating that life choices were the things that kept them awake at night. Dowoon had never agreed with those people as much as right now. 

He was just lying there, staring at his ceiling. 

What if i make the wrong decision?

He checks his phone, nothing unusual. His friends used to send a ‘Good night’, Which turned into ‘Gn’, later turning into nothing but silence. 3racha’s group chat has been dead for months.

He unlocks his phone, hoping to see a message pop up, but it never does. He puts back his phone after reading the time. 02:08 am. 

Just as he was about to close his eyes and go to sleep, he receives a message. He checks his phone. 

Onepeel in DaNcEsIx: Anyone awake?

Dowoon opens the chat, about to type a message when the others started spamming.

Bob: Aren’t you supposed to sleep young man?!

BrianK: Says the grandpa

Bob: exCUse me

CHiCkEn LitTLe: guys. it’s 2 am.

Onepeel: I know

Bob: put away your phone or i’ll come to take it myself

Onepeel: i-

Onepeel: I’m 17! I’m a grown individual, i can make my own decisions.

BrianK: Says the one that thought his keyboard didn’t work only to find out he didn’t even plug in the fuCKING CABLE

Bob: No cursing in my holy household

CHiCkEn LitTLe changed Bob to HolybOb

BrianK: BAHHAHAHHA YESS

HolybOb: Istg-

Dowoonie: Are you guys always like this?

BrianK: Yup, sadly

CHiCkEn LitTLe: ^

Onepeel: ^^

HolybOb: ^^^-- wait, YOON DOWOON GO TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW

Dowoonie: i- hyung i can’t sleep don’t blame me

Onepeel: Yeah,, leave us alone hyung

BrianK: OoooOOOOoooOOoOooHHhhHHhh bUrn 

HolybOb: bUrn your ass yeah, 

CHiCkEn LitTLe: BAHHAH BURN ASSHOLE

BrianK: Are you turning against me now?

CHiCkEn LitTLe: i-

HolybOb: How about we all just go sleep

BrianK: ^ 

Onepeel: ^^

CHiCkEn LitTLe: ^^^

Dowoonie: oki = v = ^^^^  
BrianK: Goodnight peeps, 

CHiCkEn LitTLe: goodnight,, y’all better sleep

Onepeel: Sungjin much-

HolybOb: i don’t see that as a compliment--

Dowoonie: Goodnight :3

Onepeel: Good night Dowoonie,, also, don’t worry too much okay? ;/

Dowoonie: I’ll try, thanks hyung

HolybOb: good. Good night children.

Dowoon shut off his phone, now realising how droopy his eyes had gotten. Tiredness washed over him as he silently thanked his hyungs for making him sleepy. He dropped his phone on his nightstand as he closed his eyes, drifting off almost immediately. 

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Pushing open the heavy door towards the rooftop, Dowoon went to get some fresh air. Another 3 days had passed and nothing had changed, the only thing that had actually changed was the stress piling up even more.

It’s 6 in the evening, and his classes had just ended. He always had classes ‘till half past five on wednesdays, but he decided on staying a little longer, since time seemed to pass by way too quick if he spent his time at home.

He looks up at the mid-winter sky, the stars displayed on a peachy, slightly purple canvas. As cliché as it sounds, he’d always loved staring at the stars, it calmed him. 

“I didn’t know you were still here,” A familiar voice said, approaching the younger from behind. Wonpil, he’d noticed. “Same here,” He said, still lying on the cold roof. 

“You look troubled, what are you thinking about?” Wonpil said, sitting next to the younger, looking down at his lidded eyes. “Stuff,” A chuckle left his lips, eyes still closed. “Life choices mostly,” as a response Wonpil nodded in understanding. 

He joins Dowoon, laying down next to him. “You know,” Wonpil starts, gaining Dowoon’s attention. “Whatever you choose, we won’t drop you.” He states, looking into Dowoon’s confused eyes. “I mean, you’re an amazing person, wouldn’t want to let go of you just because these assholes tell you that you should stop dreaming,”

To be honest, Dowoon wanted to tear up. He felt touched, his chest hurt and butterflies crowded in his stomach. Wonpil shoots him an endearing smile, which he clumsily returns. The sky had grown darker, now a deep blue. 

“Thank you,” He says, truly meaning his words. “There’s no need to thank me, i love spending time with you,” Wonpil scoots over, wrapping an arm around Dowoon’s waist. “Aren’t you cold? You weren’t wearing a coat before,” the older says, now looking worried.

Dowoon tried not to panic, cheeks now burning red. He didn’t understand why he felt this way while being so close to Wonpil, but he definitely wouldn’t say that he didn’t like it. “I’m fine,” His response was small, but he was afraid that if he would talk to much he’d only make a fool out of himself. 

He decided on keeping his mouth shut, now realizing that he’s been cuddling with wonpil vor quite a while. How did he survive again? 

“I should get going,” Wonpil says, standing up before helping Dowoon get to his feet. “Text me when you get home,” to which the younger nods sheepishly.

And then time seemed to have stopped. Wonpil inched forward and left a small peck on Dowoon’s cheek. He shot him a bright smile before rushing away to avoid the awkwardness. Dowoon on the other hand, let his fingertips graze his cheek. Did he really just- 

His cheeks were even redder, his eyes big in shock. A small voice in his head started thinking everything through, but Dowoon refused to believe it. He rushed to his house, dropping his coat on the floor before sprinting towards the couch, whipping out his phone.

Opened a chat with: HolybOb

Dowoonie: Hyung, can i ask you something?

HolybOb: What is it?

Dowoonie: What’s your sexuality?

HolybOb: I’m bi. Why? If i may ask

Dowoonie: My mind is kind of a mess right now… 

Dowoonie: How about the others?

HolybOb: Jae and Brian are dating, but they are still denying it,,,

HolybOb: and Pirrie is very gay

HolybOb: does that clear anything

Dowoonie: Hyung….

HolybOb: Yeah?

Dowoonie: Is it possible that i might or might not maybe have a small teeny tiny crush on pirrie?

Dowoonie has deleted a message

Dowoonie: FORGET WHAT I SAID LEAVE IT

HolybOb: Dowoonie, it’s not possible

Dowoonie: …

HolybOb: Because you definitely have a crush on him. 

HolybOb: What did he do? Why are you so stressed?

Dowoonie: IT’S NOTHING

In full panic mode, Dowoon shuts off his phone. What if it was the truth, what if he really has a crush on the beautiful boy called Wonpil? He didn’t bother making dinner as he went straight to bed. He felt a little uneasy, and had a hard time falling asleep, but he decided to ignore it.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The next morning he woke up to a pounding headache, his stomach twisting as cold sweat rolled down his heated forehead. He is drenched in sweat as he felt burning hot and ice cold at the same time. 

He felt more sick than he’d ever felt before, stinging in his head making him lost in a train of thoughts. 

He sighed as he closed his eyes, lazily grabbing his phone from his nightstand. He mailed his school, stating that he was sick before trying to put away his phone. What held him back tough, was the sudden wave of messages he got from one particular group chat.

Onepeel: Dooowoooonieeee, where are chu?

BrianK: Yeah, why aren’t you at school buddy?

HolybOb: What happened to my child, what did you guys do

BrianK: I’m innocent!

CHicKeN LitTLe: sure, and i puke rainbows.

BrianK: I trusted you.

HolybOb: okay. now i’m worried. Dowoon. where are you.

Onepeel: Please tell me it’s not my fault.

BrianK: HAHAHAH PIRRIE 

CHicKeN LitTLe: Pirrie.

CHicKeN LitTLe: It’s always your fault.

HolybOb: Both of you

HolybOb: Shut it

HolybOb: Woonie is typing,

Dowoonie: No pirrie, it’s not your fault. I only caught a small cold, don’t worry too much

BrianK: A small cold makes you stay home?

Onepeel: it IS in fact my fault,, i should’ve given you my coat.

Dowoonie: No it isn’t, i refused to wear mine, it’s my fault.

CHicKeN LitTLe: Wait

CHicKeN LitTLe: you guys met up yesterday?

BrianK: *smirk*

Dowoonie: ITS NOT LIKE THAT

BrianK: Jae

CHicKeN LitTLe: Yeah?

BrianK: Do you think what i think?

CHicKeN LitTLe: It’s a date

BrianK: ^

HolybOb: ^^

Onepeel: HYUNG!

Onepeel: Are you seriously joining Brian’s side

BrianK: Idk a brian

HolybOb: But guys. that’s beside our main point atm.

BrianK: Wdym?

HolybOb: Our Dowoonie is sick.

HolybOb: Let’s skip classes

Onepeel: WOah hyung is a rebel now

HolybOb: Yah! This is an exception

HolybOb: My baby is sick.

CHicKeN LitTLe: I’m in

Onepeel: definitely same here

BrianK: ^

HolybOb: I’ll see you at the parking lot in 10, 

Dowoonie: You really don’t have to do this

HolybOb: Don’t worry woonie, that’s too late

HolybOb: We’ll stop by at my house to make some soup.

BrianK: sure, i’ll help you cook

Onepeel: I want to help!

BrianK: It’s for the better if you just don’t enter the kitchen.

Dowoonie: I feel bad

Dowoonie: I’m making you skip classes, 

CHicKeN LitTLe: That’s not true

BrianK: ^

Onepeel: We’re skipping because we WANT to take care of you woonie

HolybOb: But we gotta go, we’ll be at your dorm in an hour or so. Room 334 right?

Dowoonie: How’d you know?

HolybOb: i have my ways…..

Dowoon sighs as he finally puts his phone back on its spot on the nightstand. His head only felt worse, but he felt a sense of happiness knowing his friends would come over.

After an hour he was seated on the couch. He took a shower, but it didn’t help at all, so he resulted on sitting on the couch, feeling horrible. He couldn’t bring the energy to turn on the tv.

He didn’t notice he’d been dozing off until he got startled by repetitive knocking on the door. “Woooonie! We’re here!” He heard Brian say, “Shut it asshole, he might be asleep.” followed Jae on a hushed tone. Dowoon slowly gets off the couch. He feels his stomach sink, but he ignores it as he opens the door for the other boys to come in.

They all smile at him, Sungjin dashing over to the kitchen to warm up his home made soup. Dowoon crashes on the couch, wonpil joining him

“How are you doing woonie?” He says, arms wrapped around the youngers waist, looking up at him with round eyes. 

“Kinda sick, but you guys coming over makes me feel better,” he answers, shooting Wonpil a smile. 

After a few minutes of staring at each other, the others rush in with 5 bowls of Sungjin’s special soup, recipe created by the one and only. 

He makes sure all four others receive a bowl before settling down, waiting for Dowoon’s reaction on the dish. 

Dowoon takes a sip. And another, and another. He doesn't stop till the bowl is empty. He smiles gratefully at Sungjin. “Thanks hyung, it's really good,” 

He collects all empty bowls and wants to leave towards the kitchen, when Brian takes the bowls from him, leaving towards the kitchen instead of the sick boy. 

After some time all boys settle down, Dopil cuddling on the couch while the others sit in front of it on the soft red carpet. Sungjin flicks through netflix, trying to find a good movie. “What do you wanna watch Woonie?” he asks, looking at the youngest.

“Is beauty and the beast okay?” He asks shyly. Sunjin nods with a small smile. “There's nothing to be embarrassed about, our pirrie here loves disney,” to which Wonpil nudges his arm softly, looking back at the screen to avoid any interaction with Dowoon.

Dowoon grins and lays back against Wonpil’s chest. Wonpil feels heat climb up to his cheeks, but he decides on ignoring it, hoping no one noticed. The curtains are closed as the movie starts, leaving the five boys in the dark, the light of the television illuminating their faces. 

Halfway through the movie, Jae and Brian start to doze off. Sungjin comfortably leans against the couch, joining the couple in a light slumber. They hadn’t catched much sleep the night before. Wonpil scans the room, seeing that Dowoon too had dozed off. 

He looks at Dowoon, tracing his soft features. His eyes stop at his lips, the usual adorable smile had faded. His lips were slightly parted, calmness written all over his face. His forehead looks shiny, painted in a thin coat of sweat. He wipes it of carefully, not to wake the younger. 

He’s unable to focus on the movie, staring at the younger instead. “You could take a picture, it’ll last longer y’know,” Dowoon exclaims as the credits start scrolling, looking up at Wonpil. The older turns red in a matter of seconds, now realizing that the boy probably hadn’t been sleeping at all. 

“H-how long have you been awake?” The older asks still clearly flustered. “Maybe 10 minutes,” He says, avoiding eye contact. Now both boys are flustered, trying to get out of this awkward situation. 

Dowoon looks at the Tv, seeing the credits of a totally different movie roll. In confusion he grabs his phone as he notices it’s already 5 pm. “We slept through a few other movies i think,” He says, slowly getting up. He walks over to the oldest and wakes him up, asking him if he can get to making some dinner. 

That evening they eat together under loud chatter and laughing. And that’s when he realized, 

He’s already made his decision.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“I really had a great day, thanks again,” Dowoon says so the others, smiling at them gratefully. The others return the smile, exclaiming that they didn’t regret skipping classes for their friend.

“I feel a lot better,” Dowoon says, awkwardly shuffling his sock clad feet. When Brian pats his back, he looks up. “I’m glad you do, buddy,” He says with a grin. Then Dowoon’s gaze averts to Wonpil, who just happens to be staring back at him.

Jae mutters a small ‘we’ll wait in the car’, before pulling Brian and Sungjin with him, leaving the two alone. 

“Thanks, again,” Dowoon says, trying to cut the tension. Wonpil shows a small smile, nodding in response. “It’s no problem, really. I love spending time with you,” His smile falters for a second. “W-wait- That’s not what i m-meant, i m-mean, as a friend, ofcourse,” His cheeks are burning red as he tries to get out of the situation.

“It’s okay, i love spending time with you too,” Dowoon giggles, which Wonpil returns. The younger is glad that he could ease the other down. He takes his time to look at Wonpil, since he isn’t paying attention anyways. His eyes are scrunched up due to smiling brightly, and giggles mixed with small hiccups escape his mouth.

Without any second thoughts, he steps closer to the older. His face turns serious and Dowoon’s hands start to feel sweaty. Come on woon, you can do this. 

He wins over the gut feeling and steps even closer to the older, leaning closer to his face. He cups his jaw and presses his lips to Wonpil’s plump ones. He feels euphoric, butterflies bursting in his stomach. The kiss feels like it’s going on for hours, while in reality, it’s only some mere seconds before they break apart. 

Both boys are flushed red, looking at the floor. Without any more words Wonpil picks up his bag and turns his back to the younger, rushing towards his waiting friends. Dowoon can’t catch the facial expression of the older, leaving him to deal with his anxiety by himself. Yet he doesn’t regret a single thing.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

After a week of vacation, filled with studying, stress, coffee and more studying, test week had finally started. Dowoon didn’t have to worry much, being in his second last year of highschool. His friends however, were already graduating this year, it was hard to believe that their last weeks at campus had started.

He’d panicked a lot about choosing between both friend groups, but he came to a conclusion. He’d texted both his new and old friends that he needed some more time to figure things out, seeing as one week was clearly not enough.

Test week was just another week full of stressing, but they made it out alive. During the week the boys didn’t talk at all, being too focused on their exams. They finally decided to have lunch at the small café on the corner to celebrate the last day of their test week.

The others had already claimed spots when Dowoon arrived. The sight of them smiling and chatting amongst themselves made the youngest smile. He took his spot in between Sungjin and Wonpil. 

“Hey woonie,” Wonpil says, draping an arm around his shoulder. The younger only gives him a small wave, paired with slightly dusted cheeks and a shy smile, bowing his head ever so slightly. Sungjin ruffles his hair, congratulating him with his tests being done. 

A waiter shows up with menus, granting them a welcome to the café. The five boys ordered their lunch and drinks, before starting conversations amongst themselves. Sungjin, Brian and Jae were talking about their exams, giving Wonpil and Dowoon the space to let them focus on eachother.

“H-hey pirrie,” Dowoon says, his shy state never changing. Wonpil flashes him a bright smile, “Hey woonie. Why so shy, huh?” Dowoon can’t bring himself to respond. He opens his mouth to make an excuse when the waiter arrives with their lunch, saving Dowoon from embarrassing himself.

They happily enjoy their meals as Sungjin, Jae and Brian continue to talk amongst themselves. Wonpil is first to finish his meal, tapping Dowoon’s shoulder. The said boy looks up with curious eyes, mouth stuffed with salad. “Come with me,” The ollder insists, pulling his arm. 

“B-but, my food-” “Please? I need to ask you something,” The older pleads, giving the younger his best attempt at puppy eyes. Dowoon eventually gives in, getting dragged outside by Wonpil. 

They are now standing on the terrace of the small café, the sky painted in a perfect blue. Dowoon notices the older not letting go of his hand, but it’s not like either of them mind. Dowoon looks at Wonpil for a few minutes, before the older turns towards him, breaking the silence.

“What are we, Dowoon?” He asks, looking up at the sky again, to avoid any awkward eye contact. “I-i don’t know…” The younger answers, looking down at their intertwined fingers. They are silent for a few minutes before Wonpil speaks up again

“I don’t want to take forever, so i’ll just go straight to my point,” Wonpil says, grabbing Dowoon’s shoulders, making him look him in the eyes. “Yoon Dowoon, will you be my prom date?”

Dowoon is at a loss of words. He really meant his words when he said he’d be straight forward. He stands there for a few minutes, just dazed about the situation. Wonpil lets go of his shoulders, looking down, taking the silence as a bad thing. 

The younger is unsure of what to do, so he pulls the older into a reassuring hug. “I’d love to, hyung,” He doesn’t break the hug, as Wonpil realized what’s happening. The older hugs back, and an applaus is heard. 

The two let go o f eachother, looking towards the entrance of the restaurant. There they are, their three friends, clapping like idiots. “Finally, thank god, Jae, you owe me 20 bucks,” Brian says, leaning against the door frame. Jae takes out his wallet, handing the older the money.

“Wait you actually bet on this?!” Wonpil exclaims.

“We weren’t even that obvious,” Dowoon adds, not even sounding a 100 percent sure of his statement. Sungjin giggles at his antics “You really forgot your rushed confession that night? I forgot to mention that Brian always steals my phone,” Dowoon is now a 100 percent sure he looks like a tomato.

He shuffles his feet, looking down at them. He feels Wonpil interlace their fingers, a soft smile appears at that. They head back to their table. They finish their meals, a content ambiance clouding the boys minds.

Yet all of that got ruined when Dowoon felt a harsh tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his friend, Changbin, looking at him. He didn’t seem too pleased.

“I assume that you’ve made your decision,” He growls, dropping his arm to his side again. His glare is strong comparing to Dowoon’s soft gaze, making the youngest want to cling on to Wonpil. He gulps as he’s at a loss of words. To say Dowoon feels intimidated would be an understatement. He’s afraid of what Changbin’s next action will be.

“Well that’s fine, we won’t miss your sorry ass,” He scoffs. “Have fun rotting in hell,” He leaves the café. Dowoon is shocked to say the least. He stares at the café’s entrance for a few seconds, before looking down at his empty plate. 

Sungjin puts a hand on his back in a comforting manner, tough it doesn’t seem to work as well as it’s supposed to. The youngest mutters a small ‘excuse me’ before rushing out of the shop, to find Changbin.

He found the older walking away, towards his motorcycle. He was just in time to grab his wrist. The older tries to pull himself out of the other’s grasp. “Changbin, please hear me out,” The younger pleads, letting go of the older’s wrist.

The other stops walking, but keeps his back turned to the younger, giving him time to speak.

“I don’t want our friendship to end like this, i-”

“You made it this way Yoon Dowoon. You’re choosing your stupid dreams over us, so this is what you get,” Changbin interrupts the younger, slightly turning his head sideways. 

Dowoon clasps his hands to his sides in frustration, “M-my dreams aren’t stupid! At least i dare to pursue them,” He says, tears blurring his vision. He wipes at his eyes with his fist. He hates the fact that he’s so weak. 

Changbin only huffs, putting on his helmet as he takes place on his motorcycle. He leaves the younger behind without any further words. The younger sends a quick text to the other boys before heading home by himself. 

He wishes things never turned out the way they turned out to be in the end.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The next week is quite calm, due to the exams being over. Prom would be in less than two days, and the 5 friends decided to leave practicing behind, to lunch in the cafeteria for once. 

They were enjoying their meals under light chatter, yet Dowoon was lost in his own thought. Maybe, just maybe, things were supposed to end up this way. He doesn’t want to believe it tough. He thinks back at all the memories he has of his now former friends. He doesn’t say he misses them, but he didn’t forget either.

Unlike the scolding he’d receive because of his rather wild dreams, they had always been there for him. That seemed to have lessened when he started spending his time with the other band instead. 

His thoughts got interrupted by a hand squeezing his. He meets eyes with Wonpil, who shoots him an endearing smile. The younger relaxes at that as he returns a soft smile. “How’s my favourite person in the world doing?” The older exclaims, smile never leaving his face.

“Stop being so cheesy~” The younger whines, shoving the other ever so slightly. His cheeks are already slightly burning. “Don’t lie, i know you love it,” Wonpil teases, chuckling at the other’s flustered state. “I didn’t say that,” The younger mutters, just about soft enough for only Wonpil to hear.

Just as they were about to resume their lunch, they get interrupted by a council member. Yukhei Wong, to be exact. He stands there with a messy clipboard and lanky glasses, towering over the others.

“Day6 right?” He says, looking at the boys for confirmation. The others nod, curious of what the other has to say. Will it be positive?

“Well, principal Seo wanted me to ask you guys if you’d like to play some of your songs at prom,” He says, a bright smile on his face. The only people that really knew about day6 were the principal and some of the council members, including Yukhei.

Sungjin smiles at the younger, “We’d love to,” he states, “Right?” He looks around for confirmation, getting excited nods from his fellow band members. “You will get further information about the schedule, i’m glad you finally accepted our offer,” The taller says, scribbling down some information on one of the many papers clipped onto his clipboard. 

They share a few more greetings before Yukhei rushes away to tell the principal the good news. When the council member is out of vision, four of the boys start cheering, including doing some small dances. 

While the members are busy being themselves, Wonpil notices Dowoon’s confused, yet happy expression. As if on que, Dowoon looks up at him “Why are they so happy?” He asks in curiosity. 

Wonpil sits down next to him, looking at the other members. “We’ve been begging the principal for this invite ever since we finished producing our first song.” He says, gesturing at his members. 

The rest of the lunch period is filled with the band sharing memories of when they first started, and some shocked faces because of the offer Yukhei had given them. It was like a dream that finally came true.

 

✂ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Tension was raising. Soft chatter of the students was heard as the five boys got ready in the dressing room. Dowoon realizes that, yes, he’s never felt this nervous before. It’s their first time performing in front of s crowd with the youngest, hell, it’s their first time performing in front of a crowd at all.

Dowoon looks around to see Jae and Sungjin testing out their guitars for one last time, Brian fixing his jacket as Wonpil walks towards him. He loops his arms around the younger’s neck, pressing their foreheads together softly. The small gesture makes Dowoon smile instantly. 

“Hey woonie,” Wonpil says, taking away some of the other’s nerves. “Hey pirrie,” He responds, looking into the other’s eyes. He’s always admired Wonpil’s dark brown eyes, getting lost in them whenever he’s able to.

Before he gets time to think things through, the older has already leant in, leaving a soft peck on the other’s chaste lips. Dowoon smiles at the older, muttering a small ‘thanks’ before putting on his jacket, finishing his preparations for their performance.

Just as Sungjin was about to say something, they hear Yukhei talking to the crowd, hyping them up for the upcoming performance. Sungjin pulls all members towards him, forming a cicle. “This is our first performance, so this will be how people will see us from now on. But i don’t want you to stress it, i just want you to have fun. Remember that we do this for fun, it’s not like our life will depend on this,” He says, reassuring the boys.

“Just imagine being in the practice room like always,” He chuckles.

The boys exchange a few more cheers before they hear Yukhei announce them. Sungjin sends the other boys another reassuring nod, before walking up the stage, seating himself on the all to familiar stool. 

The other boys take their places too, waiting until the crowd is close to fully quiet. For the first song Brian starts off, Jae and Dowoon soon adding their instruments to the flow Brian had created, Jae starting to sing. Soon Wonpil and Sungjin also join. 

The crowd had been silent all the time, watching in awe until Sungjin started off the chorus.

“You gotta be lazy!” He sings confidently, the crowd starting to chant and clap along to the song. They seemed to enjoy it. The song seemed to way too early. The crowd burst out in cheers as soon as the last chords ended.

Their next song would be their newest, days gone by. It holds a lot of their memories, it being the first song Dowoon really got to help with. The crowd seemed to enjoy it a lot. During the first song they seemed to doubt the band, but they were surely getting into it more as time passes. 

Sure, some people still disliked the band, but nothing can top ¾ of the student being hyped. And seeing the students happy, made Sungjin smile. After playing about 6 songs, with a small break after the third, they settled down, lights on the stage brightening.

“So,” Sungjin started, he decided on giving a little speech before leaving the stage. “Wow,” He says, making the crowd chuckle. “Thank you so much,”

“You guys don’t know how much this all means to us. I remember our freshman year, when we begged our principal to let us use the old instruments,” He smiles to himself at the memory, “He gave in after months of us bothering him, and we were the happiest boys on earth, i swear,” He chuckles again. 

“To finally get to perform after all these years is really amazing, and we hope you guys enjoyed it as much as we did,” The crowd goes soft at the leader’s words, sending the band cheers and smiles. When the boys get off the stage, the first thing they do is catch each other in a heartwarming hug. 

No words are exchanged the first five minutes, the others content with the silence. After exchanging some words about the performance they step into the gym, not as day6, but as Wonpil, Dowoon, Sungjin, Jae and Brian. 

Brian and Jae make their way over to the dance floor as Sungjin takes a girl, supposedly his date, to get some snacks, leaving the two boys alone, yet again. “You did great,” They say in unison, making them burst into a fit of giggles. 

After a few seconds filled with staring at each other, Wonpil extends his hand, bowing slightly. “May i take you for a dance, Yoon Dowoon?” He asks. Dowoon’s cheeks dust a slight red, as he takes the older’s hand, letting him pull him to the dance floor.

When they settle on a spot close to the center of the room, Wonpil pulls Dowoon forward, making him lean against his chest. Just at that moment, hostage by Billie Eilish starts playing, creating a calming ambiance. 

Dowoon glances over Wonpil’s shoulder, seeing Jae smile while looking into Brian’s eyes, in a similar position as the youngest duo. He scans the room for a mere second before spotting Sungjin, a content smile on his lips as he looks at the girl leaning on his chest. 

He turns his head back at Wonpil, slightly tilting his head down to meet the older’s gaze. As if on que, both boys silently hum along the lyrics of the song. They slowly sway to the rhythm of the music, and Dowoon wants this moment to last forever. 

Before Dowoon can realize it properly, the song has ended, switching to bellyache, by the same artist. He feels a tug at his arm. He looks at Wonpil, seeing him pull him towards the exit of the gym. He follows the older without any complaints.

After a few minutes of being confused, he realized where they’re headed. Wonpil pulls him outside, into the beauty that is the school garten. Dowoon had never really liked the school’s building, but the garten had a charm that he simply couldn’t resist, visiting the place often.

They settle down on one of the many benches, great view of the navy blue night sky. “Beautiful, isn’t it,” Wonpil mumbles, looking at the stars in awe. Dowoon nods in response, not trusting his voice. 

He feels a shift next to him, he looks to the side, to meet Wonpil’s eyes. His expression is close to blank, leaving the youngest slightly confused. He feels Wonpil lace his fingers with his, locking their hands together easily. He shifts a little bit, anxiety clearly visible.

“Yoon Dowoon,” He starts, gulping as he looks at their interlaced fingers for a mere second, before looking back into Dowoon’s eyes, and he wants to squeal at the expression the younger is giving him, so cute

“You’re truly the cutest, most amazing boy i’ve ever met,” He starts, “And even though we don’t know each other for an awful long time, i think i’ve got to know you pretty well the past weeks,”

He takes a small break, looking away for a second to take a deep breath. “And i cherish every second we spend together, and i will keep all of our memories inside of my heart forever,” He smiles softly, recalling the first time he’d seen Dowoon, getting scolded by his former friend for writing lyrics.

“And i’ve been willing to give this to you for a while,” He takes a messy, grey notepad out of his bag, handing it to the younger, and his reaction is priceless. “Y-you- What? H-how?” He’s at a loss of words as he flips through the notepad. “I saw your hurt expression, and i felt like i had to save it,” He smiles softly

“And, i want to be able to make even more memories with you, Dowoon,” They look at eachother again, “So be my boyfriend please,” Wonpil says, squeezing his eyes shut while hoping for the younger to say yes.

Though, the younger stays silent, and the other takes that as a bad thing, zipping his bag shut as he stands up, “Forget i said anythi-” Before he can finish his sentence Dowoon has already pulled his arm down, slamming his lips on the other’s. The kiss is messy as their teeth bump against each other but none of both seem to mind.

When the younger breaks the kiss, he nods at the older. “Yes,” He says, squeezing the other’s hand. Wonpil’s face lits up at the action. “R-really?” He squeals. Dowoon nods, and catches the older in a hug.

And from that day on, they never really seperated

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my oneshot :)
> 
> I worked rlly hard on it so i hope you guys like it lmao
> 
> Anyone up for a sequel? because i have some possible ideas


End file.
